poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Baby's Coming!/Just a Kick
This is how the baby's coming and just a kick goes in Total Drama: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. climbs out of a hole in the ground at the bottom of the cayon Mike: It's happening! steps on Scrat's head as he runs. Followed by two other teenage boys, Scott and Duncan Sierra: Wait up, boys! grabs onto the girl Sierra's leg. Sierra tries to shake him off and ends up with a panicing Scrat on her head Mike: The baby's coming! The baby's coming! Courtney: Hey! Watch it! Ryan F-Freeman: What's the rush, Mike? Mike: We're having our first child! Scott (Total Drama): Code Blue! Code Blue! Duncan (Total Drama): Or pink if it's a girl. Mike: Having a baby! Having a baby! Whoo-hoo! I'm coming, Zoey! trips and drops the bucket of water he was carrying Scott (Total Drama): Incoming! Duncan (Total Drama): We've got it! Heads up! and Scott catch the bowl just before they all go over a cliff Mike: with relief Scott (Total Drama): with relief Duncan (Total Drama): Phew! That was close! runs towards with Scrat on her head, panicing. She manages to get him off and bumps into the boys, knocking them off the cliff Ryan F-Freeman: I'll save you, Mike! Matau T. Monkey: No, Master Ryan. This film has the plot line of Ice Age 3. So, they are doing what the Ice Age characters did. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok.up Scrat I hope he know to find an acorn. scurries off. Meanwhile, the boys and Sierra bounce between two trees on the way down and Mike ends up with the bucket on his head and Sierra on his back Mike: Zoey! Zoey! Zoey, Where are you? Where am I? Zoey: laughs Mi-hi-ike! Mike: Huh? falls off Mike's back Mike: Oh.the bucket Hi, Sierra. Zoey: Mike, I told you. It was just a kick. and Scott collapse Mike: Oh, right. Phew! Wow. Zoey's tummy Oh, you really gave Daddy a scare. Daddy got silly. Daddy fall down cliff and go boom boom boom boom! Silly daddy! Yeah. the crowd Sorry, guys. False alarm. It was just a kick. Crash Bandicoot: sighs It's ok, Mike. Courtney: You know who'd I'd like to kick?! Justin (Total Drama): That's the third false alarm this week. Crash Bandicoot: Ok, Justin. Let's go to see what the Dazzlings are up to. Sierra: Okay. Show's over. Break it up. Break it up. at Heather Oh, I see someone else who has a butt in the oven. Cody Fairbrother: Hey! Heather's not having a baby!Sierra on the head Sierra: Ow! That's too bad! She'd make a wonderful parent! Cody Fairbrother: Oh really?Sierra with a Siren Pendant Sierra: Ow! Where did you get a Siren Pendant?? Zoey: Mike. I know you're excited. I am too. But you're getting a little carried away. Mike: Okay, okay. Boy, you're starting to sound like Lightning. Wait a second, where is Lightning? Meanwhile Brian the Crocodile: Why are you waiting, Lightning? Lightning (Total Drama): Sha-shush. the Crocodile nods jumps into the air and chases a gassel Brian the Crocodile: Oh, brother. Lightning chase continues until Lightning becomes tired Brian the Crocodile: I'll get you, gassel! Gassel: Ha! Ha, ha, ha! beatboxes Whoo! My hooves are burnin', baby, they are burnin'. Hah, ha! Look at this, I gotta tiptoe, I gotta tiptoe. Eat my dust, Crocodile and human. Whoo-hoo! takes one last exhausted swipe. Meanwhile, Mike and Zoey walk along, Mike covering Zoey's eyes Zoey: Now? grunts Can I look now? Mike: Easy. Don't freak the baby out. Zoey: The baby is fine, Mike. It's the freaked out Daddy I'm worried about. Mike's hands from her eyes Mike: Nu-uh-uhh! No peeking. shuts her eyes Mike: Vola! Playground for junior. opens her eyes and stares in awe Zoey: It's amazing. Mike: Yeah. It's still a work in progress. A few rough edges here and there. Zoey: Mike. You're not trying to baby-proof nature are you? Mike: Baby-proof nature? Get outta here. That's ridiculous. Zoey: a mobile Wow, Mike! Mike: Ryan and I made it for you. For our family. sees it Sierra: Hey! Why aren't I up there? Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Sierra. I hope I'll make one for you. Duncan (Total Drama): Ahem. Ice Age 3 plotline. Remember. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh yeah. Thanks, Duncan. his throat Scott (Total Drama): You could be on ours. Duncan (Total Drama): You'll fit right in. Sierra: Thanks. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan